


Prodigios

by astrovande



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Angst, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Bee Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fox Miraculous, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Long-Haired Chat Noir, Luka todavía tiene una banda, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Team, Multi, Past Miraculous Holders, Slow Burn, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), Training, boxer chloé, marinette tiene una moto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovande/pseuds/astrovande
Summary: Adrien Agreste nunca pudo ir a la escuela. Marinette Dupain-Cheng nunca se enamoró de Adrien. Gabriel Agreste no encontró el prodigio de la mariposa. El Maestro Fu no les entregó los prodigios.Hasta ahora.Alternative Universe en el que todos van a la universidad.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Prodigios

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Trabajando en el capítulo uno pero mientras tanto... ¡aquí el prólogo! No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esto exactamente, aunque casi puedo asegurar que bastantes. ¡Espero que os guste!

Siempre aspiramos a más. Es nuestra naturaleza. Una mejor casa, una mejor vida, un mejor trabajo. Queremos vivir a lo grande, queremos el sueño completo. Tenemos sueños, sueños que deseamos cumplir cueste lo que cueste. Queremos tener el dinero para ello. Una fortuna. Gloria. Triunfo.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué es lo que se quiere cuando eso ya se tiene?

Algunas personas quieren más, ansían más, lo necesitan. La ambición y el poder los vuelven locos. El deseo de riqueza embriaga sus sentidos. Es entonces cuando, poco a poco, borrachos de posesiones, cavan su propia tumba. No es hasta que se dan cuenta, cuando lo pierden todo, que ya no tienen manera de salir del féretro que han construido a su alrededor.

Otros, por el contrario, no buscan seguir poseyendo ni quieren más de lo que tienen. ¿Para qué quererlo cuando ya han obtenido lo necesario? Fama, dinero, esa mansión de ensueño. Son conscientes de que eso no va a traerles la felicidad, aunque pueda facilitarla en cierto modo.

Pero también saben que es un arma de doble filo. Porque si no se va con cuidado en un mundo donde el poder lo es todo, puedes perderte hasta a ti mismo.

Adrien lo sabía muy bien. Era su mundo, al fin y al cabo. Y vivía sin quejarse entre los barrotes de su jaula de oro.

¿Quién era Adrien Agreste? Para el exterior, para su público, era el modelo, el estudiante ejemplar, el chico educado y cortés, el hijo perfecto… Gabriel Agreste se había encargado de que así fuera, creando y construyendo esas etiquetas que pesaban como si fueran cadenas de latón entorno al cuello de su hijo. Así era él, con su poca paciencia y su perfeccionismo. Si quería algo, lo obtenía, no importaba qué. Y su hijo no era excepción en ello. Adrien lo había aprendido a base de decepciones, de sueños que ni toda su fortuna podían cumplir. Tal vez por eso, ahí, en aquel preciso instante, ni siquiera su reflejo sabía responder a la pregunta.

Porque sabía quién era Adrien Agreste para las personas que lo rodeaban.  
Porque no sabía quién era cuando nadie podía verlo, cuando nadie podía herirlo más que él mismo.

Y sabía hacerse mucho daño.

Quiso golpear el espejo, partirlo en mil y un pedazos, tan imposibles de reconstruir como sus propios pensamientos. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ sentir dolor físico, para acallar el que sentía en el pecho. Poder sustituir la presión de su garganta para respirar con normalidad. Aflojar la soga que amenazaba con destruirlo a cada instante que pasaba, más, y más, y más. Si Adrien hubiera podido, se hubiera arrancado la piel con tal de escapar.

Apartó con brusquedad la mirada de su reflejo, como si así pudiera quitar tales ideas de su mente. Sus pupilas inquietas se dirigieron a la carta que yacía sobre el mármol. Tan solo era un trozo de papel. Un mero trozo de papel que había desatado el caos dentro de él.

Lo habían aceptado. Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver la sonrisa que su madre hubiera tenido de habérselo poder dicho. Había entrado. Había logrado que lo admitieran en la universidad que él tanto quería. Aquella a la que había anhelado ir desde que era un niño, cuando soñar todavía parecía una opción viable.

¿Qué le había hecho pensar que solicitar plaza en la Universidad Jeanne d'Arc era buena idea? Con sus notas, su reputación y su apellido era sencillamente imposible no ser aceptado.

A lo mejor, mientras rellenaba el formulario de admisión, se había permitido soñar. Albergar esperanzas de nuevo.

_“Estimado Adrien Agreste, la junta directiva se alegra de poder comunicarle que ha sido aceptado en la Universidad Jeanne d'Arc para estudiar con nosotros a partir del próximo semestre, al inicio del curso escolar…”._

Aceptado.  
Entre el silencio de esas cuatro paredes, Adrien casi podía escuchar el eco, como si en vez de recitar esas ocho letras mentalmente las hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Había sido un iluso. Como Ícaro, se quemaría al acercarse demasiado al sol.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a su padre? ¿Cómo le diría que no quería estudiar en el Central Saint Martins de Londres al igual que él había hecho en su momento? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida! Pero quería ir tan desesperadamente…

Volvió la vista al espejo y respiró hondo. Una, dos, varias veces. En parte para intentar infundirse valor a sí mismo. En parte para intentar refrenar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Se lo diría, tenía que decírselo.

Si había algo que Adrien se debía a sí mismo era luchar por los pocos sueños que tenía.

¿Gabriel se enfadaría? ¿Comenzaría a gritar que solo quiere las mejores opciones para él? ¿Qué no tiene la edad ni la madurez suficientes como para decidir todo su futuro? ¿Dejaría que emitiera palabra siquiera?

Su mente le recordó que no era tan valiente. Adrien no podía engañarse por más que quisiera. No lo tenía delante y ya podía sentir el nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Un simple trozo de papel. Una carta que lo estaba llevando al borde del precipicio. El pánico recorriendo todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pánico que le hacía querer gritar hasta rasgarse la garganta. Pánico que lo dejaba mudo y se lo impedía.

Adrien se sentía patético. Tal vez su padre tuviera razón. Tal vez debería deshacerse de la carta antes de que alguien más la viera. Además, su valentía no habría servido de nada. Gabriel nunca estaba en casa.

¿Qué sentido tenía provocar una discusión?

Estúpida, era una idea estúpida.  
Él era estúpido por reconsiderarla. Peor todavía, era un cobarde.

Mas prefería ser un cobarde a entrar en una batalla campal de la que tan solo lograría salir mal parado.

Al final, si no hablaba, podría hacer como si nada de todo eso hubiera pasado.

Como siempre.

Era lo mejor.

Entonces, ¿por qué las lágrimas habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas sin control?

—¿Adrien? ¿Sigues en el baño? —La voz de Nathalie, la secretaria de su padre, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Debía llevar mucho tiempo ahí metido—. Date prisa en salir, no podemos llegar tarde.

La sesión de fotos. Había estado tan absorto en autocompadecerse que la había olvidado. Lo que le faltaba. Si tan solo pudiera… si tan solo pudiera no ir, escaparse... Decirles que no tenía fuerzas para nada.

—En seguida salgo, Nathalie. Gracias.

Evitar sus deberes como el perfecto modelo era otra de las cosas que no podía permitirse. No valía la pena intentarlo. ¿Para qué querría más problemas? Contuvo un suspiro y se mojó un poco la cara. Tras secarla, se pasó las manos por el pelo para arreglarse, se enderezó y pintó su mejor sonrisa. Impecable, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El trayecto hasta la Plaza de los Vosgos fue corto. Cuando salió de la mansión, Nathalie ya lo esperaba en la limusina. El Gorila (como hacía años había apodado a su guardaespaldas) recorrió las calles de París sin demasiadas interrupciones.

Con la espalda recta contra el respaldo, miró a través de la ventanilla a los transeúntes. Algunos se detenían al ver el coche pasar. Otros seguían su camino sin distraerse de sus móviles o cometidos. Miró los edificios, los tejados tan característicos de la ciudad. Y, cuando llegaron a la plaza, la vio.

La mayoría de las sesiones de fotos que realizaba, si se quedaban en París, eran en esa plaza. Elección de Gabriel, por supuesto. No sabía si lo que le gustaba a su padre era la antigüedad del lugar o la cantidad de zonas verdes que había, perfectas para unas fotos de aire más casual. Era posible que fuera para darle un toque más cercano a sus colecciones, un escenario con el que la gente, al ver las revistas de moda, pudiera familiarizarse, sentirse identificado.

Para Adrien aquello era una tortura particular. No solo por la cantidad de personas que revoloteaban a su alrededor sin dejarle espacio para respirar tranquilamente, sino por un edificio en particular: la escuela pública Françoise Dupont. Cuatro años atrás había rogado por poder ir, por tener un ápice de normalidad en su vida e ir a clase con compañeros de su edad. Hacer amigos ajenos a su vida de modelo.

Logró escaparse para asistir. Logró subir las escaleras y rodear la manivela de la puerta con la mano. El corazón latiendo con fuerza. Lo atraparon antes de poder abrirla.

Por supuesto, discutieron. O Gabriel Agreste discutió, porque él no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra.

Al día siguiente, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera sucedido y la escuela Françoise Dupont no volvió a mencionarse.

—¡Adrien! —El fotógrafo se acercó a él, cámara en mano. Le sabía mal pensarlo, pero no sabía su nombre—. Pensaba que no ibas a llegar a tiempo. ¡Maquillaje, por favor! ¡Este rostro no va a maquillarse solo! ¡Vestuario! ¡Vamos, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día!

Más personas lo rodearon, arrastrándolo entre una marea de gente sin poder nadar contra corriente. Atenuado por el barullo de los encargados y trabajadores que debían encargarse de prepararlo, el ruido de los fans que llegaban o que ya estaban desde hacía rato apenas podía escucharse.

Adrien lo agradecía.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng quería cubrirles la boca a todas y cada una de las personas presentes de aquella comitiva con cinta adhesiva.

De acuerdo, ¡era Adrien Agreste! ¡El famoso modelo! ¡Ella misma lo admiraba también! ¡Pero no hacía falta montar tal alboroto cada vez que hacía una maldita sesión de fotos en esa dichosa plaza!

El ruido la estaba desquiciando y estaba a menos de diez minutos de comenzar a arrancarse el pelo por los nervios. O a tirarse por el balcón. Ambas eran buenas opciones. Creía con firmeza que iba a darle un ataque de escuchar un grito más.

En ese momento, Marinette entendió que era cierto que el tiempo pasaba más lento por la espera. Era como si la estuvieran torturando a cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj.

—Chica, tienes que relajarte. La carta llegará de un momento a otro. Dale tiempo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Alya, ¡tienes el sobre ahí delante! ¡Y seguro que te han aceptado!

La chica, recostada sobre el diván tableta en mano, la miró de reojo, acomodándose las gafas.

—¿Y tú te crees que para mí es fácil tener la dichosa carta aquí delante, como tú dices, sin poder abrirla? —Tomó el sobre y lo sacudió, casi con rabia—. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a abrirla y…

—¡No! Esperaré, tranquila, ya me calmo, solo tengo que respirar hondo, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un café? O un té, mejor —dijo Marinette, pasándose las manos por el pelo repetidas veces. Cerró los ojos y tomó asiento a los pies del diván—. Dios mío, me va a dar algo.

Alya suspiró. Por mucho que pudiera estresarla ver a su mejor amiga tan nerviosa, entendía la situación. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar… prefería no pensar en qué hubiera hecho.

Un par de segundos después, que para Marinette fueron horas de eterna agonía, los ruidos de la calle se desvanecieron después de que Alya cerrara las ventanas de la habitación. El silencio duró poco, pues fue sustituido por voces que conocía muy bien.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng se sentía agradecida de tener un grupo de amigas tan increíble. Se sentía agradecida de poder contar con ellas en cualquier momento.

Alya, Mylène, Alix, Juleka, Rose… Marinette sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros se desvanecía al ver que compartían sus mismos nervios, al ver que no era la única.

No sabía qué hubiera hecho sin ellas para alejarla de la soledad en la que sola se sumergía sin quererlo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alya, fija la mirada sobre la videollamada. La chica pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros como respuesta. Marinette se sintió reconfortada, por todo. Porque las voces de sus amigas, distrayéndola y distrayéndose de la situación, alejaron los pensamientos que era inevitable que tuviera. Dejó de pensar que era posible que no entrara. Dejó de pensar que no era suficiente. Dejó de pensar que la rechazarían.

Cuando volvió a respirar hondo, uniéndose completamente a la conversación, Marinette decidió que no tenía porqué tener miedo.

Iban a aceptarla. Y si no, siempre habría otras opciones.

Lo importante era que nunca estaría sola.

La burbuja se rompió cuando Sabine Cheng, su madre, entró a la habitación. Marinette se quedó sin habla al ver el sello del sobre acompañado de tres palabras: Universidad Jeanne d'Arc.

Los siguientes sucesos ocurrieron de manera vertiginosa, pero Marinette siempre los recordaría como unos de los mejores de su vida.

Sus amigas rasgando los sobres y chillando.

Ella misma rasgando el papel con impaciencia.

Sus ojos vagando por las palabras impresas.

_"Estimada Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la junta directiva se alegra de poder comunicarle que ha sido aceptada en la Universidad Jeanne d'Arc para estudiar con nosotros a partir del próximo semestre, al inicio del curso escolar….". "…queremos concederle una beca…"._

Aceptada.  
Entre el barullo de esas cuatro paredes, Marinette casi pudo escuchar el eco, como si en vez de recitar esas ocho letras mentalmente las hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos.  
Porque lo había hecho.

Todos sus miedos se desvanecieron.  
No se lo creía. No era capaz de creérselo.

Iba a ir a la universidad de sus sueños.  
Iba a conseguirlo.  
Y _nada _iba a detenerla.__


End file.
